narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shinnō
was the main villain in Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds. He was the sensei of Amaru. He came to Amaru's village 15 years ago and after saving her life from a terrible illness, he was welcomed as a member of the village. During which, he revealed to be a former ninja who turned away from the path of battle to help save lives instead. When first introduced he and Amaru came to Konohagakure to get help for there village when the Sky Ninja appeared. During which, he demonstrated tremendous medical prowess be saving the lives several near-death victims from the Sky Ninja's attack. He and Amaru where then escorted back to their village by Naruto, Sakura, and Hinata. To their horror, when they arrived they found the village in ruins. When Amaru accidentally set of a trap, Shinno quickly jumped in to save her seemingly at the cost of his own life. Later, he reappeared perfectly fine and revealed he used a special jutsu to create the illusion of death. He also revealed his affiliation with the Sky Ninja and that the kind doctor he portrayed for years was nothing but a lie to gain Amaru's trust. He also revealed to have been the one who sealed the horrible Zero-Tailed Beast within her to gather as much Dark Chakra from the villagers as possible. He then used the dark chakra to transform into what he called the "Ultimate Body", gaining tremendous physical prowess and the ability to freely manipulate his chakra. Initially, Shinno repeatedly and effortless demolished Naruto no despite all his attempts, but after Naruto realized Shinno's power came from Amaru's negative emotions from feeling betrayed, Naruto helped her to let got of her those feelings, stripping Shinno of his power source and enabling Naruto to defeat him. Unfortunately, before the final blow could be made, Sasuke appeared and intervened as he was ordered by Orochimaru to retrieve the man. Already seeing through Shinno's power, Sasuke used his Chidori Senbon to disrupt Shinno's chakra flow, tricking Shinno to strip himself of all his power and reducing him to a withered old man. Growing desperate, Shinno retreated to a chamber with the main source of dark chakra. There, he merged with the Zero-Tailed Beast's seedling and attempted finish off Naruto and Sasuke once and for one. But once the two unleashed the Nine-Tail's and the Cursed Seal's chakra, they were able to overfeed the cocoon and destroy it along with Shinno. Abilities Despite having little care for human life, Shinno has demonstrated remarkable medical knowledge and prowess without the aid of chakra, possibly touching Tsunade's level. With only basic medical tools, he can perform flawless surgeries to save people from near death. In addition to the human body, Shinno has also demonstrated great knowledge of the human mind. He has repeatedly shown himself able to understand how a person thinks and exploit it to suit his needs. In terms of ninjutsu prowess, Shinno's skills focus more on his knowledge of chakra and human physiology. He can easily injure a person to the point of appearing dead and using a jutsu to resurrect the person, even if it is himself. He also has shown high sealing jutsu prowess as he was the one who sealed the Zero-Tailed Beast within Amaru. With his knowledge of Dark Chakra, Shinno was shown able to unleash a powerful transformation to take human being well beyond their normal limitations. By combining his special jutsu with the dark chakra, Shinno is able to transform into a superhuman body that can freely access his chakra without handseals or any apparent effort of chakra build-up. He is even able to unleash powerful shock waves of dark chakra and freely access all Eight Gates without any drawbacks even up to death as long as he still has access to enough dark chakra. Category:Villains